An imaging element constituting an image sensor and the like has a structure in which, for example, a light receiving layer (photoelectric conversion layer) is interposed between two electrodes. In this kind of imaging element, a transparent electrode through which light enters is normally formed of ITO having crystallinity. However, such a transparent electrode having crystallinity has large inner stress and causes stress damage on the light receiving layer and may often deteriorate characteristics of the imaging element. There is a known imaging element (photoelectric converting element) disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-003901 A in order to solve a problem caused by such inner stress of the transparent electrode. In other words, the imaging element (photoelectric converting element) disclosed in this Patent Application Laid-Open Publication includes: a photoelectric conversion layer disposed between a pair of electrodes; and at least one stress buffer layer interposed between one of the pair of electrodes and the photoelectric conversion layer, and the stress buffer layer has a layered structure including a crystalline layer, more specifically, a structure having two alternations of the crystalline layer and an amorphous layer (total four layers).